


Serenade

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil is put out over his best friend's wedding when he meets Alec. After agreeing to tutor him in music, the two of them grow closer. But there are three problems: Alec is his best friend's, much younger-- and he has a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a variety of prompts: Meeting while miserable at a wedding, best friend's brother, and teacher/student (sort of).

Seregil thought he'd feel better about the wedding with time. It wasn't like it was unexpected. Micum had been seeing Kari since Seregil met him five years ago. And then there had been a full year of them being engaged. He still found himself in a foul mood during the bachelor party and going to the wedding rehearsal wasn't much better.

Nysander had sat with him the night before and his former teacher tried to impart some life lessons about love and letting people go and that friendship was a true treasure and everything. Seregil just got drunk on the wine that Nysander had brought and spent a good portion of the night throwing up in his toilet thinking about the long list of failed relationships he’d had.

Seregil rubbed at his eyes as he stepped out of the car and walked inside the church where Micum’s wedding would be. He nodded at the friends he recognized until he ran into Micum.

Micum didn’t say anything about Seregil’s appearance but he did smile at him and gesture him over. “Seregil, this is Alec.”

Alec, Seregil knew, was Micum’s brother. Adopted brother. He remembered the story. Alec’s father died when Alec was fifteen, leaving him an orphan. Micum’s parents attended the same church as him and took him in. Micum had already moved out when it happened but he and Alec were close regardless.

Seregil had never met him. He knew that Alec was in college and that was about it. He’d never seen pictures of him before. He was young, showing the twenty one years that Seregil knew him to be. His skin was tanned from days spent outside but his eyes were a dark blue and his hair a long, curling blond. He was of the same height as Seregil and quite beautiful.

Seregil smiled and it wasn’t as forceful as before. “Hello, Alec. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” He held out his hand, which Alec shook. His palm was callused.

“Same. Micum’s told me a lot about you.”

Seregil flashed his friend a grin. “Now I know you have a bad impression of me.”

Micum shook his head but he smiled at the same time. “No, you’ll get to make a bad impression on your own.”

Seregil didn’t get much of a chance to talk to Alec since the rehearsal started not long after. It didn’t help his mood but he fought not to show it. It fooled everyone but Micum, who knew him too well.

Once the wedding came, it unfolded perfectly. Seregil even set everything aside to deliver his speech. And then once it was done, he found a table in the corner and sipped champagne while watching Micum and Kari. Every now and then he danced along with the others but he always found himself back away from the guests.

He noticed Alec approach but he didn’t get up to find something else to do. Instead he let Micum’s brother take a seat by him.

“You’re not acting how Micum described you.”

“All this celebrating the last week has worn me out.” He smiled and turned his gaze away from the newlyweds and onto Alec. “You’ll feel the same seven years from now. What are you, a senior?”

Alec nodded. “I’ll graduate this year.”

“Someone as young and handsome as you, you should be out there.” Seregil nodded toward the dance floor, where all the younger wedding guests had gathered to celebrate.

“Oh, I don’t--”

“I will if you do.” Seregil stood. “Come on, I’ll teach you something new.”

Alec eyed him warily but then rose onto his feet.

Seregil grinned. It wasn’t sincere but it came close. “Let’s see if I give you a bad impression.”

Alec was shy at first, but once Seregil got him going, they were both dancing so hard a sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Seregil kept his promise and showed Alec a few moves. They talked a bit and it was just as hard to draw Alec out into a conversation but worth it in the end. By the time they parted, Seregil was actually smiling.

 

Weeks passed. Seregil tried not to think about his best friend enjoying his honeymoon or his new life as a married man. And, whenever he visited the couple, he made an effort to be polite to Kari. For instance, he made polite conversation with her now when Micum went to grab another slice of pizza. Seregil didn’t have much appetite but he ate anyway.

“How are you liking your work?” Kari asked.

“It’s dull,” Seregil answered.

“But you’re not committing any crimes doing it.”

“Kari.” Micum called in a warning tone.

Seregil simply smiled at the reference to his previous occupation. “I’m not. I find ways to keep myself occupied.”

“I have another way you can do that.” Micum settled on the couch next to Kari. She leaned into him. Seregil didn’t react.

Micum took a bite of his pizza.

“I’m listening,” Seregil said.

“Alec’s having trouble with a music class. Composition, music theory, something like that. That’s one of your areas of expertise, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Seregil reached forward and grabbed his beer from the coffee table. “I assume you want me to tutor him.” He took a sip of his drink.

“I do.” Micum leveled him with a stare before grinning. “And he’s my brother. I don’t want anything more happening.”

“Oh, Micum, you think I’m a depraved lecher after a young, fresh face.”

“We know your history,” Kari said.

“Yes, I know it too,” Seregil replied shortly. “His virtue, assuming he has it, will remain intact. At least I won’t be to blame if he loses it.”

Micum laughed, clearly not as worried as Kari was. “I’ll give you his number.”

 

Seregil and Alec quickly set up a time to meet. It was a weekend, Seregil wasn’t working and Alec, obviously, didn’t have classes. They met at the college library. When he met Seregil at the door he was dressed very casually in a worn down blue t-shirt and jeans that were a little loose on him. He could do with a fashion make over and Seregil made a quiet note to take him out some place before he remembered his promise more to Kari than Micum. And also Alec’s age.

“Hi,” Alec said. “Thanks for coming.”

“You’re welcome. You were nice enough at the wedding. I don’t mind spending more time with you.” Seregil opened the door and stepped inside the library.

They quickly dived into what was tripping Alec up and Seregil helped him compose the harmony for a short piece.

“This is cheating,” Alec said as he looked over the composition.

“No, that’s helping you along.” Seregil winked at Alec.

Alec ducked his head. “It is nice. Sadder than I meant it.”

“Is it sad?” Seregil took the composition paper from him and looked it over. “It is a touch melancholy.”

“Do you write pieces like this?”

“Songs, yes.” Seregil handed Alec’s paper back to him.

“I can’t hear one, can I?”

There was a reason Seregil largely kept his songs to himself. He liked Alec, he truly did, but not enough to sing for him. “I wouldn’t want to influence you. Is there anything else troubling you?”

Alec didn’t press the issue and they turned back to the lesson.

 

Seregil learned a lot about Alec over the course of their lessons. He was clever and after a while he realized that Alec didn’t need his help at all but they kept meeting. He was nice as well, far more than Seregil and innocent. He’d gotten over his initial shyness around Seregil quickly and they were often sidetracked by conversation. Several months in, Alec’s first semester was almost over and he had finals. Perhaps it was a desire to get his mind off it, perhaps something else, but Seregil invited him back to his house so he could listen to him.

“What’s the instrument you play?” Alec asked when he arrived at Seregil’s door. “You haven’t told me. The piano?”

“No.” Seregil smiled and let Alec in. “It’s back there.”

He gestured to the living room. There wasn’t much room in his apartment so the only place for the instrument was right in the center.

Alec’s jaw dropped. “You play the harp?”

Seregil walked over to his pedal harp, just taller than him. He ran his hand over the base and the patterns painted onto it. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“I’ve never met a harpist.”

“Technically, you’ve known one for months now.” Seregil pulled up a chair. “Want me to show you how to play first?”

“Yes. Thanks,” Alec mumbled as he took his seat in front of the harp.

“Part your legs and ease it back, supporting it with your knees and thighs. Alright now—“ Seregil explained to Alec how to hold his arms out. He touched Alec’s elbow and pushed it up when he lowered it. The brush of his hand against Alec’s skin lingered in his mind until he shoved it aside and focused on explaining everything to Alec.

The first strings plucked were tentative but in time Alec grew bolder and the sound filled the room.

“I couldn’t ask for a better student. Care to learn?”

Alec grinned. “I don’t think I could match you.”

“Don’t let that stop you.”

Alec eased the harp back onto the floor. “Can you play for me now?”

“I think I can manage something.”

They traded places, Seregil at the harp and Alec watching and listening. There was no sheet music for Seregil to read but there were some benefits to having composed a song. It was easily memorized. He shifted the pedals into the right position and started. He plucked the strings with force but bringing out a soft sound as his fingers wove between strings. He glanced over at Alec every now and then and he seemed entranced.

“That was amazing,” Alec said once it was over. “You’re very talented.”

“Thank you.” Seregil set his harp back on the floor and stood. “What did you think of the piece?”

“It was very good. You like sad music, don’t you?”

Seregil hadn’t thought it was particularly sad but now that he thought about it his friend was right. “You know Alec, I don’t know what that says about me.”

“You wrote it?”

“Yes.”

Alec smiled. “I had a feeling you did.”

They sat down and moved past Seregil’s skills. Alec didn’t ask for any lessons in the harp but Seregil didn’t mind. Not every guy wanted an instrument associated more with women and angels, but he had the sense that wasn’t the reason for Alec.

“I need to head back,” Alec said a few hours in. “I have a date with Myrhichia.”

Seregil’s expression didn’t change. “You have a girlfriend?”

“Oh.” There was that faint trace of a blush Alec got so often. “Yes, for about a month now.”

Seregil had thought that there had been some interest on Alec’s part, some tension between them… or perhaps that was just his wishful thinking.

“Ah, congratulations. Have fun.”

Once Alec was gone, later that night, Seregil’s curiosity got the better of him. He pulled up facebook. Alec rarely updated his but Myrhichia wasn’t hard to find. And it wasn’t hard to see how familiar she looked.

Seregil laughed and he wasn’t sure if it was more out of amusement or bitterness. Of course Alec would be with someone-- someone who looked remarkably like him, woman or not.

 

Alec was no longer in a music class. He’d done exceptionally well but his schedule didn’t work out next semester. Seregil knew that wouldn’t be the end of their friendship though and he was right. For instance, they were set to meet that morning at 10.

And Seregil had forgotten all about that last night when Eirual’s visit turned more physical. He had to give her credit, she’d been very skilled at making him forget his troubles with love over the years. Their relationship had ended amicably and neither of them had a problem sharing a bed, a couch, or any other flat surface, without any complications of love.

Eirual stretched and Seregil eased his arm away from her and rolled back flat onto the bed.

“Will you need more of that later?” Eirual asked. She turned toward him and ran her hand down his chest.

“Mm.” Seregil closed his eyes. “Oh yes, I may need more of it now.” He looked at her and grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of him. He ran his palm over her breasts.

“You are terrible.” Eirual swatted his hand away. “I need to go home.”

“You’ll leave me alone to pine after you?”

“Pine after that young friend of yours, yes.” Eirual teased before pushing herself away and standing. “But if you want to call me tonight, I’m available.”

Seregil smiled and pushed back the blankets. “I--”

That was when the doorbell rang and he realized his plans for the day.

Seregil’s smile fell from his face. “Alec.”

Eirual was in the process of pulling on her clothes. Her breasts were still exposed and bounced as she go her jeans on but Seregil was more preoccupied with finding his own clothes so he could answer Alec in time.

In the end he got on his jeans and grabbed a button up shirt, which was completely undone. He pushed his arms through the sleeves as he walked out of the bedroom and to the door. The shirt wasn’t buttoned up at all and was hanging loose when he greeted Alec with a smile.

“Alec, I’m sorry. I was distracted and forgot you were coming.”

Alec’s eyes caught on Seregil’s torso before he forced them to meet his eyes. “Distracted?”

“Seregil, where’s my purse?” Eirual called.

Seregil didn’t bat an eye but turned back. “I saw it on the couch.” He looked back at Alec, who had gone wide eyed.

“Oh.”

“Come in.” Seregil opened the door wider and took Alec’s arm to pull him inside.

Eirual, purse in hand, stopped in front of them. “Hello, Alec. I wish I could stay to talk but I have to be home.” She moved forward and kissed Seregil’s cheek. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Seregil squeezed her hand before stepping back to allow her by. After Eirual left, he turned to Alec, who appeared to be still in shock with his wide eyes and the way his lips were slightly parted.

Seregil arched an eyebrow at him.

“You have a girlfriend?” Alec asked.

“No, Eirual is a friend.”

Alec’s gaze drifted down below his neck and Seregil started to reach for his shirt to button it up before thinking better and stopping.

“Oh.” Alec paused. “Then… you’re not--”

“Not what?” Seregil asked. “A man of virtue?”

“No, not-- Micum told me you’re gay.”

“Pansexual, actually. Micum told you that?” Seregil knew that Micum never would have brushed him off as simply gay.

“No, I guess he didn’t. He told me that--” Alec paused and looked at him almost guiltily. “You’re in love with him.”

“I was,” Seregil answered. “That was some time ago now.” He gave Alec a brief smile. “Don’t worry about it.” He placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder and guided him to the couch. “We know what I’ve been up to lately. What about you?”

“Oh… well, I broke up with Myrhichia.”

Seregil froze for a moment. Then he let go of Alec and buttoned up his shirt. Taking advantage of that was not what he had in mind. If he just wanted sex he’d stick with Eirual.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He lied. “Let’s see if I can take your mind off it.”

“You’re too good at distracting me,” Alec said.

“Ah, Alec.” Seregil waited until Alec was seated before sitting next to him. “I do my best.”

 

Time never stopped. Alec was buried up to his neck in mid terms and Seregil hadn’t heard from him in a while. Micum, however, had no problems. Seregil was just looking over some figures for work when his best friend called.

“I had a feeling you’d call today.” Seregil had the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. “How is my favorite blissfully wedded couple?” It was rare that he said those words sincerely but it was more and more genuine as time passed.

“Good. And my favorite no good friend?”

“I’m well.” Seregil grabbed his phone and leaned back. “And done bothering with work I won’t get overtime for.”

“That’s good to know.” There was only a moment’s pause before Micum launched into a more serious topic, evidenced by the change in his voice. “Alec came to me and said he might be pansexual.”

Seregil stared blankly at his computer screen. “Oh?”

“Yes, did he learn that from you?”

“The word, yes. But I assure you there’s been no experimenting with me. There may have been some staring involved on his part.”

“You suspected?”

Seregil pushed himself up off his seat. “Frankly, I thought he already knew. It’s late for him to only now be realizing it, at least these days.”

“Well, his father was a piece of work about that.”

“Ah…” Seregil paced around his bedroom. “That does explain some of it.”

“So. Staring? Are you sure it’s only on his part?”

Seregil sighed. “Whatever I feel for Alec, it wouldn’t be right for me to act on it. He’s young. And your brother.”

Micum’s response was not what Seregil expected.

“There are worse things he could be.”

 

Alec’s graduation was coming up, which was the reason he wanted to take Seregil out, he assumed. He’d probably be moving away, going back to his adopted parents’ home while he looked for a job. Or else moving in with friends. It was something Seregil saw coming and told himself was all right even if it wasn’t really.

That didn’t stop him from enjoying himself. When he showed up at the Italian restaurant, Alec was dressed a great deal better than normal and blushing faintly. Seregil didn’t think much of it.

They ordered their dishes and Alec’s cheeks had finally faded back to their usual light pink.

“Congratulations on your upcoming graduation,” Seregil told him. “Do you have any plans?” He braced himself.

“I have a job. It’s for your company, actually. The Watchers, right?”

Seregil’s hand froze just as he was about to take his drink, then he smoothly brought the cups to his lips. “Really?”

“Yeah, I got the call last week.”

“Congratulations.” Seregil set his drink down. “So you’ll be staying here for a while.”

“I don’t plan on leaving.” Alec smiled.

So did Seregil.

 

For whatever reason, Alec had picked up Seregil so he drove him back to his apartment building

“Do you want to come in?” Seregil asked. “I know you’re not interested in music anymore--”

Alec blushed far too easily today because there was the trace of red on his face again. “I’d like that.”

They stepped inside. Seregil closed the door. He turned back to Alec…

Who kissed him.

Seregil dropped his keys in response. His eyes were wide and he didn’t return the kiss so Alec drew back hastily.

“Sorry. I thought-- that’s what you’re supposed to do,” he said.

“Supposed to do?” Seregil wasn’t following any of this. And while part of him was saying no, this wasn’t right, the rest of him heard Micum’s voice. _There are worse things he could be._

“On a date,” Alec clarified.

“A--” Seregil’s brow furrowed then relaxed as he realized what had just happened. “Oh.”

“You didn’t know?” Alec pressed his hand to his forehead. “Oh no, Seregil, I’m--”

Seregil grabbed Alec’s shoulders and pressed their lips together before the younger man could say anything more. He reached up and buried his fingers in Alec’s long hair before running them down and letting his blond locks flow between them. Alec’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and whatever hesitance he had during the date quickly left as he grew bolder. He wasn’t as experienced as Seregil but that didn’t matter. He was enthusiastic, passionate, and that was all Seregil cared about.

They finally parted. Alec’s eyes were fixed on Seregil. His lips were swollen and Seregil ran his thumb over them.

“How far do you want this to go?” Seregil asked.

Alec didn’t look away. “To bed.”

“You’re sure?”

Alec nodded. “I’m sure.”

When Seregil kissed Alec, he didn’t pull away again. He let his hands drift down Alec’s body, coming to rest at his hips as he slowly guided the younger man back to his bedroom. He waited for any sign of hesitation, any hint that Alec had changed his mind but there was nothing but eagerness in the press of his lips and the way his own hands moved over Seregil. A little clumsy but no less excited.

By the time they got to Seregil’s room, Seregil had let go of Alec. He moved away from him and pulled off his shirt. He waited for the blush to form on Alec’s cheeks and there it was, a deep red as Alec took him in. But instead of backing out, Alec jumped back onto the bed and pulled off his own shirt before kicking off his shoes.

“Alec?”

“Seregil.” Alec looked up at him and smiled.

And Seregil couldn’t resist the pull. He was in his arms in a moment. It took a while longer to get their clothes off. There was a little fumbling on Alec’s part before more determined hands pulled his pants away and insistent lips kissed down his body.

“Seregil, I haven’t done this with a--”

“I know.” Seregil pushed his pants down. “I’ll teach you.”

He taught with his lips and hands, exploring every part of Alec, who quickly reciprocated. Their kisses started gentle. It was a quiet reassurance. And then it turned desperate. Alec was the one to grasp Seregil’s hips and start grinding against him.

“Seregil…” He moaned.

Seregil sucked on his throat. “Do you want more?”

“Yes…” The word sounded unfocused, made out of a blind need instead of from consideration.

“Alec,” Seregil repeated. He pulled away. “Do you want me inside you?”

That had more of an effect. Alec’s lips parted and he waited a moment before nodding. “Yes.”

“You’re sure?” Seregil asked for the second time that night.

“I love you.”

That declaration, while not unexpected given Alec’s actions, caused Seregil to grin. “And I love you.” He pressed his forehead to Alec’s. “But that’s not what I asked.”

Alec tilted his head and kissed him. “Yes.” He reached between them and tentatively ran his fingers down Seregil’s cock before holding it firmly. “Yes.”

“Oh, God.” At that moment Seregil had no doubt that Alec would be the end of him.

He took his time preparing Alec. He needed to be urged into this slowly but Alec never stopped him and whenever Seregil asked if he was all right, he nodded. Eventually, he began to enjoy Seregil’s fingers inside of him, teasing him, taunting him, driving him mad until finally…

“Seregil, please… Can we?” Alec didn’t elaborate. 

In time, Seregil knew, that eventually blush would fade during these acts, if not for him then for someone else. But for now it was him.

Seregil pressed his lips to Alec as he slipped his fingers out of him and grabbed his own cock. Then he pulled back so he could watch Alec’s face as he pushed inside of him.

Alec drew in a sharp breath and his mouth dropped open as he let it out in a soft cry.

Seregil reached up to stroke back Alec’s hair. “Does it hurt?”

“It-- a little.” Alec took his hand and gripped Seregil’s hip with his other hand. “Don’t stop?”

“Not until you ask.” Seregil kissed him again and he didn’t withdraw. Each time he pulled back by a fraction to let Alec catch his breath Alec surged forward to press their lips together again.

Seregil started slow and as gentle as he could manage. He wasn’t going to hurt Alec any more and, judging by the way Alec’s hips bucked back against him, he didn’t. They were soon moving together, Alec meeting him each time his hips surged forward. And when Seregil wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock and began to stroke him, Alec only became more frantic until Seregil didn’t have to worry about being gentle at all.

“Seregil!” Alec almost screamed the name.

The neighbors weren’t going to enjoy this. Seregil found a great deal of satisfaction in that but not in any amount that could compare to what he felt in knowing he was giving Alec pleasure, just as Alec returned it. Seregil’s tension rose, muscles tightening, breath hitching. He grinned into Alec’s lips before groaning. He turned his head to nuzzle against Alec’s neck and bit down on his skin.

“Oh, God!” Alec cried and arched his back.

Seregil grabbed Alec’s head and pulled him into a kiss. The cry he let out as he came was muffled by Alec’s lips. But, while his body slackened in the wake of his release, the hand around Alec’s cock didn’t and he kept stroking him even as he felt his mind go blank.

When Alec reached his climax, this time breaking out into an actual scream, Seregil smiled against his neck before he went back to pressing lazy kisses to it. He felt Alec’s chest rise and fall beneath his own as the man gasped.

“I love you.” Seregil pushed himself up to look down on Alec, face flushed not from embarrassment but from making love. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes and I love you.” Alec grinned. “Will you let me do that?”

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to.” Seregil sat back and pulled Alec up with him.

 

Seregil’s phone rang. He didn’t hear it at first. But then the notes of the music filtered in through his awareness and he automatically moved to grab it. He had to reach over Alec.

Memories of last night came quickly to him and he pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead before answering his phone after a brief glance at the number.

“Micum,” he said brightly.

Alec, lying with his arm draped across Seregil’s waist, stirred.

“Alec said you two were going on a date,” Micum said.

“Oh, he told you? I wish he’d been more explicit with me. I didn’t realize it until late in the evening. He tricked me with his wholesome ways.” Seregil glanced at Alec as a half smile came to his lips.

“Wholesome ways?” Alec mouthed.

Seregil pulled the phone away so he could kiss Alec. Micum said something.

Seregil held the phone to his ear again. “Sorry, didn’t catch that. I’m a little distracted.”

Micum paused. “Seregil, tell me he’s not in bed with you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Micum. I’m in good hands.”

“Are you?” Alec whispered as he ran his fingers over Seregil’s chest.

“Sorry, Micum. I’ll have to call you back,” Seregil spoke over whatever Micum was saying.

As soon as he hung up, he tackled Alec back onto the bed.


End file.
